Memory
by Shadow38383
Summary: Road has lost her memory, good right? How bad can things turn out? Pls review any concerns, questions, etc. Enjoy! T for language


**Ok, so I can't stop typing fan fiction, so what? Anyways here's another AllenXRoad story, not the best and not bad either so I'm still proud of it. Enjoy!**

"ALLEN!" Allen turned to see an excited Lenalee running towards him, along with Lavi trailing behind her.

"What's up?" Allen asked.

"Guess who we caught." Lenalee sang.

"Who?" Allen asked getting somewhat excited.

"We caught Road!" Lavi responded. Allen was dumbstruck.

'How the hell did they pull that off?' he thought to himself.

"It's true," Lenalee continued, "We were patrolling the town nearby and we saw her getting some candy,"

'Of course.' Allen thought.

"and Lavi snuck up behind her and hit her hard in the head with his hammer, knocking her out!" Lenalee finished with a cheer.

"Nice work Lavi," Allen commented, "but now I kinda feel bad for Road, that hammer's got to hurt quite a bit."

"I may have over done it a bit," Lavi replied, "but then, she is the enemy so there is no need to hold back."

"Oh, before I forget, Allen, Komui asked that you be the one to interrogate Road." Lenalee commented.

"Why?" Allen asked, "I'm not really one to interrogate, I can't be rough on anyone especially her."

"Why 'especially'?" Lavi asked suspiciously.

"Uhh...well...it's because she's...a girl," Allen replied, "Its really hard for me to stop being a gentleman to a girl...it's kind of a habit." 'Whew, saved myself.' Allen thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you gotta fix that." Lavi commented.

"Anyway," Lenalee interrupted, "I'm sure you'll do fine, go to holding room seven and get some info out of her. How about we get something to eat after?" Allen nodded and began to walk to his destination. "Oh Allen, don't forget that those rooms cancel out powers so if she gets rough all you will have is your strength!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll behave." Allen replied and continued to walk while losing himself in his thoughts. 'You know, this'll be the one time Road and I will actually talk alone. I don't know what it is about her, but recently I've taken a liking to Road. I wonder if she really feels what she says about me.'

Allen snapped back and found himself at the door of holding room seven. "Hey! Someone!? Anyone!?" called a voice from inside. Allen opened the entered the room and found Road tied up in the corner, "Hey you! Get me out of this and I might not kill you!" she demanded.

"No need to be cold," Allen replied while approaching her, "I'm not here to fight today." Road rubbed her wrists as Allen freed them and got to work on the binds on her ankles.

"Umm...well...thanks...umm...who are you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Allen asked confused, "What do you mean who am I? Don't you remember me?"

"Well would I ask if I did?" Road retorted.

"What else don't you remember?" Allen asked.

Road didn't know whether or not to trust him, 'Well, he did help me out of those ropes,' she thought to herself, 'I guess I can ask for his help, he seems to know me.'

"Road?" Allen asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Who?" she asked, confusing Allen even more.

"What do you mean who?" Allen asked surprised, "Don't you remember your own name?"

"Uhh...well...now I do thanks to you." Road replied.

'Lavi must have hit her hard enough to give her amnesia...' Allen thought to himself.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question, who are you?" Road asked.

"Oh, my name is Allen Walker." Allen re-introduced himself.

"Allen...Walker..." Road repeated thoughtfully, "you sound familiar..."

"Well..." Allen began, "you and I are kinda-"

"Wait!" Road cut in, "Your my boyfriend aren't you!?"

"Wha-?" Allen was in shock that she came to that conclusion.

"Of course! I can't believe I forgot you Allen!" Road continued as she hugged him. Allen had no idea what to do...or...well he did, but this felt so right.

"Uhh...yeah." Allen replied as he returned the hug. He knew that he always smiled, but the one he felt on his face felt like his first one. Allen turned to open the door and lead them out when he stopped himself, 'What the hell am I thinking!?' he thought to himself, 'The others will attack her on sight! Well, maybe if I explained, they would understand...the problem is Lenalee.'

"What's wrong Allen?" Road asked.

"Uhh...do you remember a girl named Lenalee?" Allen asked.

Road's blood boiled unexpectedly and her hands became fists, "I remember that I hate her, but why? Not that I care who anyone else is, but just her name makes me want to decorate a wall with her blood!" Allen was beginning to sweat. "Wait, she's been trying to steal you away hasn't she!?" Road asked.

"Uhh...well..." Allen had no idea of what to say.

"I'll kill her!" Road threatened.

"NO!" Allen replied quickly, "Please, try not to kill anyone! I don't want the building coming after you because of that."

Road looked like she wanted to debate but let it pass, "Ok, for you I'll try."

'Whew.' Allen turned to look at the door, "Road, wait here. I got to talk to a friend of mine to...get things straight."

"That reminds me, why am I in here?" Road asked.

'Crap,' Allen thought, 'What do I say!? ...that's it!'

"It was a prank of Lenalee's." Allen mentally face palmed himself, 'Sure Allen, make her hate Lenalee even more!'

"Ugh, I should've known!" Road commented.

"I'll go get her brother to talk to her and explain things." Allen commented, "I'll be right back."

Allen explained to Komui the situation and after a few flying objects and insults, Allen managed to convince Komui to let Road stay and explain to the others what's going on. With the exception of some of Allen's friends, who Allen had to tell himself.

'Bastard only agreed because I wasn't trying to get with Lenalee.' Allen thought to himself as he returned to get Road. He was shocked to see Lou Fa in there, but not by her scared face, "Uhh...hi...what's going on here?" Allen asked.

"Isn't she adorable Allen?" Road asked, "So irresistible, I could just skin her alive!"

"H-help m-m-me" Lou Fa whispered, scared shitless.

"Oook, I guess Road told you?" Allen asked and Lou Fa nodded, "Then why don't we grab something to eat." Allen led an uncomfortable Lou Fa and Road piggybacked on Allen as they left to the mess hall.

As soon as they entered, the mess hall fell silent in an instant. "Whoa...who did I kill?" Road joked.

"Where to start..." Lavi growled and was about to continue, but was stopped cold by Allen who gave him a glare that was thought impossible for him, causing the others in the room to return to their business.

Road and Lou Fa grabbed a table while Allen pulled Lavi to the side, "Look, I know that you should've heard by know, but in case you didn't; Road lost her memory thanks to you, she thought I was her boyfriend, and now it's true."

"Are you crazy!?" Lavi asked, "Even if she were to change, Lenalee would kill you both! Not to mention that Road killed Yuu!"

"Lavi...that was Tyki, and he didn't seem too happy about it either." Allen responded.

"Oh...well...that doesn't change the other killings she's done..." Lavi commented, "but like I said, you should be worried about how Lenalee will take this. A tray hitting the ground echoed though the hall, "Speak of the devil."

"Shit!" Allen ran back and saw Road crash into the wall.

"Hehehe...is that all you got?" Road asked while getting back up, "I'm going to enjoy watching the blood drain from that pretty face of yours." Allen turned to see Lenalee with her innocence activated, he activated his own and stood between them.

"Stop it, Lenalee!" Allen snapped.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked.

"Defending my girlfriend." Allen replied. Lenalee's jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she shouted. 'No, Allen would never want to be with her!' Lenalee thought, 'There's got to be something else going on.' She quickly looked for an answer her eyes landed on Road, "YOU! YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING TO HIM AREN'T YOU!?"

"Oh yes I am," Road replied while hugging Allen, "I'm going out with him!"

"No, you're, NOT!" Lenalee shouted, "YOU'RE JUST USING HIM! I KNOW IT!"

"If someone doesn't calm her down, I'm going to drain her." Road threatened. Before Allen or Road could react, Lenalee kicked them both into the wall.

"I'm sorry Allen," she started, "but until I figure out what she's doing to you, I have to knock you out." Allen was still dazed and only got the last part.

'Why isn't anyone helping?' Lou Fa thought looking over at Lavi.

Lavi understood her look, "No one here likes Road and Allen is strong enough to take the heat, it's a win, win for us." Lou Fa simply slapped him hard and left. 'Jeeze, what's with her?' Lavi thought.

"Hey bitch!" Road called out as she got up from the rubble, "I can take hits from you like if they were pillows, but any attack against Allen won't go unpunished." Before Lenalee could react, Road rushed at her and sank her teeth into Lenalee's neck.

Lenalee screamed in pain and tried to push Road off, but only succeeded in making her wound worse as Road wouldn't let go. Road was enjoying the taste of her blood, taking in as much as she could, drinking like if her life depended on it. After struggling for a few moments, Lenalee began to go limp from blood loss and Road let her drop to the floor.

"Now that...was refreshing." Road commented and turning to see everyone else ready to attack her, "Calm down, she'll be fine. Might be out for a few days, but what else could I do?"

"You could leave!" shouted one of the exorcists and the others agreed.

"Enough!" Allen shouted as he picked up Lenalee, "She's not going anywhere so deal with it, and if you really don't care for what I feel about her, then we'll both just leave." Allen turned around and headed for the med wing with Lenalee in his arms and Road followed.

Lou Fa returned to the mess hall only to find the conflict already over, "Oh...I guess I'll help out next time..." she said to herself, "If only I was faster."

"Hey Lou Fa," Lavi called out, "What's that?" He was referring to an object in her coat that she went to obtain.

"Oh, umm...i-its nothing." Lou Fa replied while hiding the object completely and running off.

Lenalee opened her eyes to find Allen waiting beside her bed, "Oh, it was just a dream." she whispered to herself.

"Not even close!" Road said happily causing Lenalee to quickly sit upright and try to strangle her, only to be stopped by Allen.

"Lenalee! Stop already!" Allen ordered, "You got hurt because of this and now you want to do it again!?"

Lenalee stopped her assault and turned to Allen, "Why!?" she asked, "Why her!?"

Allen didn't know how to answer, but as soon as he was going to, Road interrupted, "Hey, in all the commotion, I forgot to ask...just where the hell am I?"

"The Black Order HQ, stupid." Lenalee replied, "The place you attacked before!"

"Lenalee!" Allen warned. Lenalee was confused at Allen's hurried warning.

"Attacked?" Road asked, "Why would I attack this place if Allen is here?" This confused Lenalee even more until the realization hit her like a bucket of bricks.

'Of course, Lavi knocked her brain hard enough to make her forget!" Lenalee thought, 'No wonder Allen is being so nice. A smile spread across Lenalee's face.

Allen saw what Lenalee was thinking and tried to stop her, but she pushed him away, "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ENEMY!"

"LENALEE, NO!" Allen cried.

"ALLEN LIED TO YOU!" Lenalee continued, "HE'S YOUR ENEMY AND YOU ARE HIS! THERE'S NO WAY AN EXORCIST AND A NOAH WOULD BE TOGETHER! YOU HATE EACH OTHER!"

Allen couldn't stop her and only watched in horror as Road's face became dim, "Y...you...are my...enemy?" she asked.

"NO!" Allen shouted, "I mean...yes...technically...but that doesn't matter!"

"OF COURSE IT DOES ALLEN!" Lenalee shouted, "SHE WANTED TO KILL US BACK IN REWIND TOWN AND SHE STILL DOES!"

"Rewind Town?" Road asked and a wave of memories flooded her mind; who she was, what her life mission was, the first exorcist she killed, the first time she met Allen, "Allen...now I remember...how stupid of me to fall for something like that."

"Road, no!" Allen cried, "You don't have to do that anymore!"

"She's right," Road replied, "There's no way we could be together."

"There is and we are!" Allen shouted.

"I...I'll let you live this lime, but don't think I won't act the next." Road replied as she began to leave.

"NO!" Allen shouted as he grabbed her and held her close, "I'm not letting you leave!"

"Let her go Allen!" Lenalee shouted, "She doesn't belong here!"

"If you want her out so bad, then I'll go with her!" Allen shouted and turned his head back to Road, "and if you want to leave me just because of what we are, then you're going to have to kill me now!"

Road was shocked, 'Does he...really feel this way?' she thought to herself, "but...Allen..."

"No buts," Allen replied, "I don't care if the others approve or not, I'm not letting you go!"

At that moment Lou Fa burst through the door, "Allen!" she shouted while out of breath, "The, others, they want to, kill Road while, she doesn't remember!"

"She does now." Allen replied.

"There's more," Lou Fa continued her breath back to normal and her voice was low, "The order now sees you as a threat, and feels that you..." Lou Fa pulled out Judgment from her lab coat and aimed it at Allen, "should be eliminated."

Allen pushed Road behind him, "Lou Fa...how'd you get my master's gun?"

"D-does it m-matter?" she asked nervously, her hand was shaking.

"Lou Fa...put the gun down..." Allen asked calmly.

"I can't do that." Lou Fa replied.

"Lou Fa...Lou Fa!" Allen cried as Lou Fa pulled the trigger and a gunshot rang out.

Everything was still for a moment until Allen heard something hit the floor, 'Road!' he thought and turned to see Road staring with amusement at Lenalee's lifeless body in the floor with a scalpel in her hand and a bullet hole in her head.

"Nice shot." Road commented.

"I thought I was going to miss." Lou Fa replied with relief.

"Lou Fa, you saved Road?" Allen asked.

"You two were so happy together, and when I found out what the others were planning...I just...had to help." Lou Fa replied. Allen nodded thanks.

"So Road?" Allen asked while he turned towards Road, "You still want to be my girlfriend?"

Road didn't reply, instead she ran up to him and pressed her lips against Allen's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Allen commented as they broke apart.

"Hate to ruin your moment here," Lou Fa commented, "but if you don't leave now, your relationship won't last more than five minutes."

Lou Fa led them towards the entrance hall, looking around every corner to make sure no one saw them.

"Wait, Lou Fa!" Allen whispered, "Won't they brand you a traitor?"

"Possibly." Lou Fa replied.

"No, they will!" Allen continued, "They'll execute you!"

"He's right," Road commented, "so from the looks of it, you're tagging along too!"

They reached the entrance and as Allen was about to open the door, he was pulled aside by Road as a giant hammer nearly crushed him.

"So, where are you going Allen?" a voice asked. Allen turned to see Lavi and about half the exorcists in the building.

'So close.' Allen thought activating his innocence.

Lou Fa leaned over to Road, "I read that you can travel easily by summoning a door, why didn't you do that?"

"I can't remember! It's the only thing that didn't come back to me!" Road replied.

Lou Fa thought up some options and selected the best one, before anyone could register what she was doing, Lou Fa kicked the door open, shoved Allen and Road outside and shot at the crowd behind her. "Run!"

Allen and Road did as they were told while Lou Fa fought back the advancing Exorcists. One by one they went down wounded in the leg as Lou Fa tried her best to not shoot anyone in any way that would kill them, but would still incapacitate them.

Several exorcists made their way past her and she turned her attention to stop them. She managed to shoot two down before getting impaled on someone's weapon. Lou Fa let out a scream of pain, but quickly suppressed it and elbowed her attacker in the face, pulled out the weapon, and continued her defense.

She could feel her body begin to give way, but she forced it to continue until Lavi's hammer made contact with her back, sending her down the road and finally stopping short of the cliff.

"Damn, that's all I have." she said to herself as she felt her body go limp, "I...wish it was me running away with Allen...but as long as he's happy...I guess I can live with that...or die with it." Lou Fa managed to turn her head in the direction that Allen and Road ran, only to find the exorcists that made it past her return with disappointment in their face. A smile managed to form on Lou Fa's face as she closed her eyes to rest.

"They got away." one of the exorcists reported.

"Damn it! How could that girl have held off so many of you?!" Komui shouted and kicked Lou Fa's body off the cliff, "He's going to pay! They'll both pay for what they've done!"

Three years have passed and things with the war have calmed.

"Hey Komui," Lavi called out, "Don't you think it's weird that we haven't received a message of any sort from the Earl?"

"Indeed, he usually massacres an entire city, but now Akuma sightings have been at an unexpected low...almost as if their numbers have diminished over the years."

Reever burst through the door, "Komui! Come with me, there's something you have to see!" Lavi and Komui followed Reever to the entrance hall. Just as they got there the door was blown away and an object rolled through the smoke, stopping at Komui's feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Lavi shouted.

"I-i-i-its the-" Reever stuttered.

"The Earl's head!?" Komui looked at the doorway and saw two figures come to view as the smoke and dust cleared, "Allen!? Road!?"

"Where is Lou Fa?" Allen asked.

"Dead thanks to you!" Lavi snapped.

"Allen...I know you didn't want me to hurt anyone here," Road commented, "but now I can't keep my promise."

"It's ok Road," Allen replied and looked up at Lavi and Komui, "The Noah are dead, with the exception of Tyki, a decision that was very hard for Road...but then...I wouldn't have asked her make that decision if I didn't have to do the same...would I?"

In an instant, Road and Allen attacked every occupant in the building, leaving Komui and Lavi last.

Road approached Lavi with a katana shaped candle, "I made this one just for you," she taunted, "now lest see what your guts look like!" Lavi brought down his hammer, but Road simply sidestepped each attack, looming in close and closer. Just as Lavi was about to swing sideways, Road rushed forward and ran past him as she slashed his stomach open and his blood and entrails spilled on the floor. Lavi fell to his knees as he unsuccessfully tried to place his entrails back inside himself. After a few tries he fell forward and lay motionless.

Allen knocked Komui's weapon to the side and with his Claw he picked Komui up by the head, "It didn't have to be this way," he commented, "but I guess there's no turning back. I'm sorry." Allen closed his hands into a fist, effectively popping Komui's head and crushing the remains of it as the rest of the body fell to the floor.

Allen walked outside and took a seat on the cliffside, staring out into the river and the town nearby. Road came up behind him and fell to her knees while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Allen," Road commented, "you really didn't have to do this."

"There had to be a balance one way or another, the order would've probably gone power hungry after a while with all the innocence so...this was for the best." Both Road and Allen continued to enjoy the view until Road broke the silence.

"Hey, why didn't you save anyone?" she asked.

"They killed her, remember?" Allen replied.

"Who killed who?" said a voice behind them. Allen and Road turned to see Lou Fa standing behind them.

"How?" Allen asked.

"Call it luck." Lou Fa replied with a smile. Allen returned the smile, picked up Road, and led Lou Fa with them to start over.


End file.
